megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Amaterasu
Amaterasu (アマテラス, Amaterasu) is a recurring demon in the series. History is the Japanese sun goddess who rules over the High Plain of Heaven. Her name means "she who illuminates the heavens". She was born from Izanagi's left eye. The most famous myth involving her took place when her brother Susano-o attacked her temple in a drunken rage and killed several of her priestesses. Distressed by this, Amaterasu fled into a cave and darkness fell on the world. Ultimately the other gods lured her out of her hiding place by placing a mirror next to the cave entrance and began to cheer and yell due to the antics of Ame no Uzume. When Amaterasu peeked out to see what the commotion was, she was told there was a new god and was directed to look at the mirror. Having never seen her own reflection before, she was fascinated by what she saw and was lured out of the cave, returning light to the world. Amaterasu is also known as the ancestor of the Imperial lineage.﻿ In , her name is unified to be "Amaterasu-Omikami" (天照大御神). In , she is more often addressed by her full title of "Amaterasu-Sume-Okami" (天照皇大神), or alternatively "Sume-Omikami" (皇大御神), literally means the "Great Imperial Deity". Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Amatsukami Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Amatsukami Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Heavenly God Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Amatsu Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Tenjin Clan *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Megami Clan *Persona 4'' / Golden: Priestess Arcana *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Megami Race *''Devil Survivor 2:'' Megami Race *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Megami Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Amaterasu is a special fusion only being able to be summoned by Sacrificial fusion of Take-Mikazuchi and Yatagarasu, using Ame-no-Uzume as the sacrifice. He starts at level 56, so the player must be at the same level to first unlock him. He has the ability to null Fire, Death, and Expel spells. ''Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE'' Amaterasu can appear in male and female forms as two of the four possible bosses within Kagurazaka Zhu Que Caverns' gold level instance. Which version is summoned depends on a player's actions within the instance. Each version can be fused by acquiring their plug-in item after defeating them. To access the boss room with Amaterasu as a male, players need to connect with three plasma. As plasma spawn according to number of party members, players need to go in a party of three or more to summon him at all. To access the boss room with Amaterasu as a female, players need to connect with plasma with different demons summoned-- Ame-no-Uzume at the left, Omoikane in the middle, and Tajikarao at the right. Then, when encountering NPCs on a subsequent floor, players need to speak to them in a specific order (Omoikane, Ame-no-Uzume, Tajikarao, Omoikane) before proceeding to the boss room. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Amaterasu appears under the guise of Kinmamon in Sector Eridanus in the Schwarzwelt. She appears to be lost and confused, drawn to the powers of the land by her nature as a mother goddess. The Schwarzwelt's powers were trying to incorporate her into the group of the Demon Mothers, and she wound up talking senseless gibberish in a corner on Eridanus until the Protagonist, with the aid of Ame no Uzume and Futotama shone a magical mirror upon her, waking her up from her delusional dreams and allowing her to leave the dimension with her caretakers . ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Amaterasu is a special fusion of Yatagarasu, Futotama, and Ame-no-Uzume, unlocked after the demon conversation quest Resurrection of the Kousoushin is completed. Futotama, found at the Meiji Shrine in Shinjuku, explains that Amaterasu was sealed away by those who seek Tokyo for themselves and asks that Flynn obtains the three sacred treasures to revive her and save the Amatsu race. When the three treasures are taken to Tokyo Castle Ruins they glow brightly, breaking the seal upon her. She thanks Flynn for reviving her and apologizes to Futotama for the trouble she caused. She agrees with Futotama in his wish for her to regain her strength and she rewards Flynn with the Torifune's Shawl, a portion of Futotama's power so he can fly. Her last words before disappearing is that Flynn should go make the world he dreams of. ''Persona 4'' Konohana Sakuya will evolve into Amaterasu once the High Priestess Social Link reaches Rank 10, making Amaterasu the ultimate Persona for Yukiko Amagi. ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) Amaterasu is obtained in Red Book by defeating Izanagi. ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book Amaterasu can be found in Annwn Town, where she has holed herself up in a house and refuses to come out unless her brothers are there. After obtaining her brothers Tsukuyomi and Susano-o and talking to her she will leave the house and join the party. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Amaterasu appears as the strongest member of the Megami race. In Devil Survivor 2, Amaterasu is a Unique demon that doesn't require a particular fusion combination to create. Instead, the player has to achieve a Fate level of 5 with Otome Yanagiya before it is available. Once this has been achieved, it is unlocked for fusion on all subsequent runs as long as the player imports his/her save. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei If... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel = Null |Curse = Null |Ailmentresistance = None |Normalattack = Phys/1 hit/1 target |Skill1 = Trisagion |Effect1 = Severe fire damage, 1 enemy |Cost1 = 22 MP |Level1 = Innate |Skill2 = Debilitate |Effect2 = Decreases attack/defense/hit/evade rate, all enemies |Cost2 = 50 MP |Level2 = Innate |Skill3 = Agidyne |Effect3 = Heavy fire damage, 1 enemy |Cost3 = 14 MP |Level3 = Innate |Skill4 = Mana Surge |Effect4 = Increases maximum MP by 30% |Cost4 = Auto |Level4 = 80 |Skill5 = Mediarahan |Effect5 = Fully restores HP, all allies |Cost5 = 40 MP |Level5 = 81 |Specialfusion = Avian Yatagarasu + Enigma Futotama + Amatsu Ame no Uzume |Requiredquest = Resurrection of the Kousoushin }} ''Majin Tensei 2: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Giten Megami Tensei'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Amatsu Race Category:Megami Race Category:Deity Race Category:Priestess Arcana Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Persona 4 Personas Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Boss Type Category:Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku Demons